Kagayake! Kintaro
Kagayake! Kintaro is the ninth episode of Season 5 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This episode was directed by TBA and written by TBA. This episode aired on August 6, 2017. Synopsis As they reach their destination, Usagi and the Turtles must help Kintaro fulfill his destiny. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * Shiro Neko Ninja Object Debuts * Enchanted Chain Location Debuts * Temple Palace of the Sky Buddha Revelations * Ever since the first time that Jei brainwashed the Ninja Turtles, he had never lost control of them. He also explains that thanks to this, he was able to manipulate their minds through dreams and hallucinations. * Jei's true intentions for Kintaro was not to kill him, but to transfer his soul inside of his body. This ritual would be done after Kintaro unveiled his true powers. * Starting as a rumor that Miyamoto Usagi stated, Jei confirms that he is immortal. ** Jei even states that he has been roaming the lands for centuries. * Sumo Kuma revealed that he was actually brainwashed by Jei. He also revealed that he was the head monk of the Temple Palace of the Sky Buddha. Continuity * This is the third episode of the Samurai story arc from Tales of the TMNT, which also concludes the story arc. * Jei brainwashes the Ninja Turtles once again with his powers, which leads into a rematch between the Turtles and Usagi. This was first seen in Yojimbo, when the Turtles were hypnotized by Jei and fought off Usagi. * Miyamoto Usagi is currently in possession of the Turtle Amulets. These are the same amulets that Jei used in Yojimbo, to summon the Ninja Turtles to the Usagi Yojimbo Dimension in the first place. Important Events * The Ninja Turtles and Miyamoto Usagi have finally reached their destination, once they take Kintaro to the Temple Palace of the Sky Buddha. * Kintaro finally fulfills his destiny and unveils his powers. * Jei attempts to perform a ritual that involved him transferring his immortal soul into the body of Kintaro. * Miyamoto Usagi and Jei have their final showdown. * Jei dies at the end of his final showdown, once he fell off from the cliff. * Sumo Kuma is free from the control of Jei. * Thanks to the Axe of Power of Kintaro, the Ninja Turtles are able to go back to their own dimension through a portal. * Kintaro stays at the Temple Palace of the Sky Buddha with Sumo Kuma. * Miyamoto Usagi parts paths from Kintaro, as he must follow the Bushido code as a ronin. Allusions * The title of the episode is a parody to a Japanese television show from the mid 90's, titled Kagayake! Rintaro. * When fighting off the Shiro Neko Ninja of Jei, Michelangelo got his arm chopped off supposedly by one of the ninjas (when in reality he only tucked in his arm). This scene can possibly allude to an alternative reality Michelangelo from the 2003 TMNT episode titled, Same As It Never Was. * During the final showdown between Miyamoto Usagi and Jei, there is a quick shot of a comic book panel of a hand-drawn Usagi. Also when charging at Jei, the background behind Usagi resembles a comic book panel. Errors * Earlier in the episode, Kintaro had his knee bandaged after it was injured. But once the Ninja Turtles, Miyamoto Usagi, and Kintaro reached the Temple Palace of the Sky Buddha, he is no longer seen wearing the bandage. Trivia * When Jei falls from the cliff to his death, there is an illustration of white smoke with Jei's skull inside of it. This illustration was made by Ciro Nieli, which was first posted on his Instagram account as a gif. * Unlike every episode's ending, this episode does not end with the final scene cross fading into a hand-drawn comic style frame. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes